


Confrontation of the Doctor

by The_General_Gist



Series: Story Dreams [3]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Original Work
Genre: Human Experimentation, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26913190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_General_Gist/pseuds/The_General_Gist
Summary: Based on a nightmare.
Series: Story Dreams [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820446
Kudos: 1





	1. First Remembrance

I was scared, running. From what? My vision and hearing were too blurry to tell. I pushed past people in... labcoats? There was a doorway, large things... robots? The robot? I was restrained, pushed onto a inclined surface. One of the blurry figures in labcoats brought up a blue wire with what looked like an upside down nail to my face. I tried to scream, but found I couldn't. Everything was so muffled and indistinct.

* * *

Gallifrey, the capitol. Why was I on Gallifrey?

No. A hillside. Mid-morning, the blue hour. The 1st Doctor was there, speaking to a madman. Neither seemed to notice me, as if I was a ghost.

* * *

Back in the lab, wires all over me. Running again. Restrained again. Trying to scream again. A circle-like screen in the corner of my eye.

* * *

Other images. Other Doctors. 2nd. 3rd. 4th. 5th. I saw the 6th Doctor talking with both Romana and Leela. Why? 

* * *

The lab. Can't move this time. One of the blurry figures is talking to me. I don't understand. Too muffled. Another blurry figure talks to the first. Fear. Not agai-

* * *

Corridors. Running. Laser fire. Something is stopping me from breathing. Fear, so afraid...

* * *

Lab again. A mask is over my face, forcing in something that definitely isn't oxygen! Can't move, so afraid...

* * *

A... restaurant? Eating by myself, that's not new. The rules are a bit rude about how much can be ordered. Eating pasta. Atmosphere feels... wrong, somehow. 

No! The lab! Why a restaurant? Where? All the other diners turn blurry. Fear, failure screaming, so afraid.

* * *

Lab again. Wires, oxygen mask that isn't giving me oxygen. Fear. Thrashing, broken free. Running, trying to.

I see a sign, a logo perhaps? 'Log-henis.' I instinctively know 'log' is pronounced 'low.' Why do I know that? What is-


	2. Second Remembrance

A lab table. 

"The tests remain interrupted," the blurry figure says. "The dreams must continue."

Dreams? What? The wire thing approaches me agi-


End file.
